1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to a loudspeaker used for various types of video and audio equipment, and to electronic equipment and a mobile device including the loudspeaker.
2. Background Art
Hereinafter, a description is made of conventional video equipment and of a loudspeaker incorporated into the video equipment using the related drawings. FIG. 13 is an external view of the conventional video equipment.
The conventional video equipment includes an image display unit such as a plasma panel and a liquid crystal panel, and loudspeakers 37. As shown in FIG. 13, the conventional video equipment has loudspeakers 37 placed at both sides of the image display unit, and thus each loudspeaker 37 has a vertically long shape. Further, loudspeaker 37 is placed so that its long sides are vertical to the video equipment. Here, loudspeaker 37 is placed with its front side facing in the direction of the front side of the video equipment.
FIG. 14 is a sectional view of the conventional loudspeaker. As shown in FIG. 14, loudspeaker 37 includes enclosure 34 and vertically long slim-shaped loudspeaker 35. Loudspeaker 35 is housed inside enclosure 34. Here, loudspeaker 35 is electrodynamic, cone type. Consequently, the aspect ratio (i.e., the ratio of the length of the shape to its width) of loudspeaker 35 is typically 4 or less.
Slim-shaped loudspeaker 35 includes inner-magnet-type magnetic circuit 44. Magnetic circuit 44 is formed of magnetized magnet 41 sandwiched by upper plate 42 and yoke 43. Magnetic circuit 44 is joined to the bottom of vertically long, slim-shaped frame 46. The circumference of slim-shaped frame 46 has cone-type, slim-shaped diaphragm 47 bonded thereto. Voice coil 48 is joined to the central portion of slim-shaped diaphragm 47 to drive slim-shaped diaphragm 47. Here, voice coil 48 is fixed at the center of slim-shaped frame 46 with damper 49 and is fitted in magnetic gap 45 of magnetic circuit 44.